The Daughter of the Sun
by The Inner Titan
Summary: Carissa shows up at camp seeming to be an abnormally "normal" camper at Camp Half-Blood. However, when a long forgotten prescence takes an interest in her for reasons she hadn't known before, she will be torn in a family feud for supremacy. She must take a side, but how will she know which is "right"? (Note: No canon chatacters. PJO never happened.) I'm bad at summaries.Please R&R!


**All righty, I want to first off thank the amazing Silvershine Moonlight for encouraging me to write a PJO fanfic, and the fantastic Zaphara98 for helping me decide on an idea. This is all for you !  
And because of your epicness, you each get two cookies! XD (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :)**

* * *

Carissa ran for her life, crushing ferns beneath her and snapping branches off saplings as she flew from the irritated drakon. It chased her furiously, knocking over tall trees and burning whatever it saw. Her shoulder burned from where the drakon had bitten her earlier, and the wound burned with poison. She supported herself with her longbow, and her golden hound, Faithful Hunter, ran alongside her, easily keeping pace with her. She heard the monster nearing her, and could feel the heat of the great fires flaming from its mouth. She sped up, her surroundings becoming a blur, until she ran into a giant elm. She was trapped by a broad river that bended around the tree, and the drakon blocked the route by land. The drakon itself came into view, eyes narrowed and glaring. It was practically unscathed, save it had twigs lodged in its scales and a small leaf sticking up on its head. Carissa would have been tempted to laugh,but it slewed fire at her, and she snapped back into action.  
She flung herself on the ground to the left of the blast, and felt the edges of the blaze singe her hair. Quickly swinging herself up on one knee, she took her last arrow from her quiver, took aim, and let it fly.

The arrow would have struck the drakon full in the chest, but, as usual, the shaft sailed straight through the monster, and, was it just her, or did the drakon's eyes just grow brighter?  
"What does it take to kill this thing?" She exclaimed as she backed away. Carissa started to climb the elm, knowing that she was only delaying her fate. Somehow, Hunter managed to get up into the tree as well, and was safely on a branch before she was. "How-" she wondered aloud, but was interrupted by a furious roar. The tree began to tremble...

The drakon had bitten the tree, and the poison injected by its fangs slowly ate through the thick trunk."If anyone's listening, please help me," she muttered as, in a final act of desperation, she hurled her longbow, end first, at the drakon. It managed to pierce the drakon's hide, and hurtled out the other side. It let out a deafening shriek and crumbled into shiny dust, which started to blow away in the slight breeze.

πππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππ

Carissa let out a sigh of relief, and half-climbed, half-fell out of the great elm. She went and retrieved her longbow, and Faithful Hunter was at her side. All the adrenaline gone, she stumbled through the forest, using her longbow as a crutch. _It seems to go on forever_, Carissa thought through her haze of pain, _What if I don't make it out? And worse, what if I cannot find any help? Maybe it's better to rest here…_ Luckily, at this moment she noticed that in the northern direction she was heading, the trees were starting to thin out. Her heart soaring with hope, she ran towards the edge. As she came closer, she saw a field of red, and . Finally, she lurched to a stop, and, losing her momentum and energy, collapsed onto a patch of the red ground, which she figured was… strawberries. The poison felt like it had consumed her entire shoulder. She heard a shout, and footfalls. But she didn't care. She looked up at the sun, marveling at its beauty. Then a shadow passed over her eyes, and all was dark.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to my first PJO fanfic ever! Sorry that the chapters will be so short, as 1) I have a lot of crazy commitments this time of year, 2) I am terrible at dialogue, and 3) I do not really describe all that much because I am afraid of over-elaborating. PM me if you can help me with 2 or 3, please!**

**Thanks, And please,**

**REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE SUSTENANCE!**

**:D**


End file.
